The Bird And The Jewel
by Phenomstress
Summary: A softer side.....of Raven?? ((FINISHED!!))
1. Meeting

Title: The Bird and The Jewel  
Author: Miss Calysto  
Rating: R  
Summary: A softer side.......of Raven???  
Disclaimer: I own nothing dealing with the WWF. NOTHING!  
  
*****  
"JADE!"  
  
Jade popped her head into the kitchen at the rather loud summons of her name. She saw  
Johnny trying desperately to keep up with the dozens of orders he'd just been handed.   
  
"Could ya work a double tonight Jade? We got some Superstars come in later and I need  
your help."  
  
Jade smiled and sighed, "Isn't that why I'm here Johnny? To make everyone happy?" He  
grinned at her and she made her way back into the crowded restaurant. She glanced to her  
left at the small boy having his picture taken beside the large WWF New York sign. She  
had a soft spot in her heart for everyone, but especially children.  
  
She'd been working at WWF New York for almost two months now and she'd managed to  
meet several superstars. She wondered if Edge would be stopping by tonight, he always  
left her a big tip. She walked into the back office to check her schedule for next week  
when she heard loud cheering from outside. She peeked through the small glass window  
on the door at who all the fuss was about. Since she was a devoted wrestling fan, she  
immediately knew those who came in. Rhyno, All three Dudleys and Raven.   
  
"Wow, almost looks like an ECW convention out there." she commented to herself. She  
quickly went to the mirror to check her appearance, and when she was finally happy with  
the results she grabbed her handy dandy notebook and headed to take their orders.  
  
*****  
He didn't want to go, they had made him. Said something about getting out and having  
fun. What kind of fun was this, it was so noisy he couldn't even hear himself think. He  
glanced at the menu and decided to just to order a drink. Bubba and Rhyno were talking  
about some new car that Spike had just bought, so Raven took this time to sit back in his  
chair and take a look around.  
  
He glanced toward the bar and suddenly every loud noise disappeared in his mind. He saw  
a woman standing there writing something on a notebook. She had a soft honey colored  
hair that was pulled back in a neat little bun. And she had a nice body, a real nice body.  
Raven suddenly wondered why he was thinking about such things. He normally looks at  
beautiful girls all the time and he never really thinks twice about them. But this one was  
different, he couldn't quite put his finger on it yet.  
  
He quickly sat up when he noticed she was a waitress and she was in fact heading for their  
table. She bounded up the steps that separated them, and she greeted all of them with a  
sweet smile. He noticed it wasn't false, like most waitress's, this one was actually being  
genuine.  
  
"Hi boys, My name is Jade and I'll be your waitress this evening."  
  
He was focused on her face as she talked, she had pretty eyes. They were an almost aqua  
color. An ocean of blue and green wrapped up in a innocent, yet mature orbs. He had  
phased out, staring at her eyes, he almost missed her ask if they wanted something to  
drink. He asked for water and they all looked at him a little strangely but she just smiled.  
When she left to get their drinks, Spike quickly turned to Raven.  
  
"Are you going to get her number?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me, and you can pick your jaw up off the floor too."  
  
Raven rolled his eyes as the rest of his table shared a hearty laugh together. He folded his  
arms over his chest and sat back in his chair again. "I need some fresh air." That came out  
in more of a grumble then he intended. He stood and made his way out the back door.  
Jade watched him walk off. And she didn't quite know what made her do it But she found  
herself asking Johnny to cover for her real quick. She walked out the back door in search  
of Raven.  
  
The found him in the back alley. He was leaning up against the wall and she would've  
thought he was smiling if the darkness wasn't almost consuming him.   
  
"Hello?" Her voice snapped him back into reality.   
  
"Hi"   
  
"Do you want me to bring you water out here or are you going to come back inside where  
its warm?"  
  
She thought she saw him smile, but that wouldn't be like the Raven she knew from  
watching him on TV. She felt awkward for following him outside like she did. Before he  
could answer her question about the water. She asked him another question.  
  
"Did you want to be alone?"  
  
"Kinda" she hung her head embarrassed for following him, she was about to turn and go  
back inside when he heard him speak up again, "But you can stay out here with me if  
you'd like."  
  
________  
  
TBC 


	2. Sexy Tattoos

Chapter 2  
__________  
  
"Oh no, I could leave you alone, I don't want to be a bother."  
  
"Your not, it's OK, I just came out here to get away from all the noise." He gave her a sly  
smile and she smiled back. She didn't know why he didn't smile more, he was pretty cute  
when he did.  
  
"Yeah, I come out here to get away from the noise too. It's a great place to work if you  
can stand all the screaming fans." Raven smiled at her, he was actually listening to her.   
  
"Um, there's a bench over there if you want to sit down." He nodded and followed her to  
the bench. He sat beside her and looked intently at her. She shivered a bit and he started to  
take off his leather jacket.  
  
"No, no, I'm fine, really."  
  
"No your not, just take it, it's all right."  
  
She smiled and wrapped the cool leather around her, she was instantly warm. She  
snuggled into the jacket and glanced back over at him.  
  
"Thank you Raven."  
  
"No problem." Jade. He stared at her name tag, he could barely see it under his jacket. She  
looked pretty good in all that leather. He noticed her staring at his tattoos. He smiled and  
rolled his sleeves up so she could get a better look.   
  
"What's the one on your right shoulder mean?"  
  
"It was the cover of a Neil Young album called 'Rust Never Sleeps'." He really liked that  
one, he's glad she asked him about that one first.  
  
"I see you got a thing for Egyptian history." He looked rather shocked at that, not many  
people actually caught what they all meant.  
  
"Yeah I do. How'd you know?"  
  
She giggled softly, "I love Egyptian culture, watch I'll show you, the pentagram on your  
left arm, that came originally from Thebian Egypt, and that Sun on your right forearm,  
symbolizes the Egyptian sungod Ra, And that Ankh on your finger means life. Am I  
right?"  
  
Raven was impressed. Not many people actually took the time to really notice his tattoos.  
She missed one so he decided this was his turn to explain. He turned so she got a good  
look at his left forearm.  
  
"See this barbed wire? I got his after a match with The Sandman in ECW in '96, where the  
ring ropes were removed and replaced with strands of barbed wire wrapped around the  
ring in their place. It was pretty intense."  
  
Jade's eyes grew rather wide, "Didn't that hurt?"  
  
Raven's eyes grew mischievous, "I like pain."  
  
She raised an eyebrow and smiled at him. "How long will you be in New York?"  
  
"Well, I got a week off so I guess I'd stay around for a week, that is if you don't mind me  
staying around here for a week."  
  
She grinned widely, "No, I'd love it." He just stared into her eyes, he wanted to ask her  
more, like did she have a boyfriend, but all he wanted to do was stare at her lovely eyes.  
Their silence was interrupted by the backdoor swinging open.  
  
"JADE! Get in here and help me!"  
  
"Sorry Johnny! I'm coming!" Jade stood quickly and looked back at Raven.  
  
"I'm working tomorrow, come by after 8, thats when I get off."  
  
"All right, I'll come get ya then."  
  
"Bye Raven."  
  
"Bye Jade, oh and one more thing."  
  
Jade turned slowly and gave Raven a curious look. "What?"  
  
"Call me Scott."  
_______________  
  
TBC 


	3. Monday

Chapter 3  
___________  
  
Raven felt like a sixteen year old school boy going out on a date with the captain of the  
cheerleading squad. He checked the time on his watch. It was almost 8, time to go pick up  
Jade. He walked into WWF New York, and just like they normally do, the fans started  
screaming and they rushed over towards Raven. He was on cloud nine anyway, so he  
signed some autographs, while he slowly made his way up to the bar. He saw a young girl  
standing there staring at him with her mouth hanging open. Raven just kind of looked at  
her and looked down at her name tag, it said Trainee in big red letters. He held back a  
smirk and looked at her.  
  
"Could you go get Jade for me?"  
  
She didn't move. She just stood there staring at Raven. He was about to ask again when  
he heard a voice coming from behind him.  
  
"Hey Scott!" Raven turned around to see Jade standing behind him. He looked her up and  
down with an evil grin on her face. She had her hair down, he noticed that she had a lot  
hidden in that bun last night, her hair was clear down to the middle of her back. She was  
wearing some jeans that were tight at the top but got bigger the farther down they got.  
You could barely see her black boots under her pants. He smiled at the thought that they  
make her look taller. She was wearing a white T-shirt with "Bad Angel" written in red.  
But the thing he liked most, was she was still wearing his jacket.  
  
"Hey Jade, you ready?"  
  
"Yeah lets get out of here."  
  
They left the poor star-struck trainee standing there staring at them. They made there way  
out of the restaurant and out to the street.  
  
"So what are we going to do tonight?"  
  
Raven shrugged, *great* Jade thought, *I guess I'll have to make him do something he  
probably don't want to do.* "What about a movie?" Raven smiled at the thought of them  
alone in a dark movie theater.  
  
"Sounds good, What do you want to see?"  
  
"How about......Thirteen Ghosts?"  
  
"Wow, didn't think you'd like all that horror stuff"  
  
"Why because I'm a chik? Wow, aren't you the macho man."  
  
Raven did something Jade had never heard him do before. He laughed. And she liked it.  
He really was quite different from the Raven she always saw portrayed on TV.   
  
"Jade, let me ask you something."  
  
Jade didn't really like the way that sounds, but she thought she'd better answer. "OK."  
  
"Do you want buttered popcorn or non-buttered?" It was Jade's turn to laugh. She hooked  
his arm with her's and looked up at him and smiled.   
  
__________________  
  
After the movie was over, Jade walked out of hugging herself tightly. Raven on the other  
hand, was laughing.  
  
"It wasn't that scary Jade."   
  
She turned around and popped him in the chest. "It was too! I still got chills, look!"  
  
She pulled the jacket sleeve up to reveal that she really did have chills on her arm.  
  
"Ahh, your just cold, thats all." He pulled her up to him and hugged her. He loved that  
smell, she had some kind of perfume on, he noticed it earlier, but now he was so close it  
was almost engulfing him. She snuggled closer to him. She felt so warm in his arms.   
  
"Scott?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What do you want to do now?" Jade looked up at Raven, he kept her pulled close to him  
as he looked down at her.   
  
"Did you eat at work?"  
  
"Are you kidding? You never eat where you work! It's like a golden rule or something."  
  
"All right, then lets go get some grub." Raven wrapped his arms around Jade and they  
both got in a cab.  
  
__________________  
  
Raven was standing with Jade outside her apartment, she was leaned back against the  
door. Raven stood close to her and smiled down at her.  
  
"Ya know what Scott, I never thought in a million years that you would actually take me  
to Burger King."  
  
Raven laughed, "You said you wanted a burger, where else could we have gone?"   
  
"Yeah, I guess your right."  
  
The stood there in a kind of awkward silence.   
  
"Can I see you tomorrow?" That was Raven, at least he knew how to break the silence.  
  
"Yeah, I'm off tomorrow, so you can get me here if you want."  
  
"OK, I'll be here noonish."  
  
He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek. Jade smiled and walked into her  
apartment.  
  
Raven stared at the close door with a smile. He licked his lips and walked away. On the  
other side of the door Jade was sitting on her couch with her hand on her cheek.  
  
"Tomorrow.....this is so cool!"  
______________________  
  
TBC  
What will happen Tuesday? 


	4. Silly Edge, Chicks are for Raven

Chapter 4  
__________  
  
Two months. A lot can happen in that amount of time. Hearts can be broken, or they can  
be opened. Raven and Edge sat in a booth at the back of WWF New York. Raven glanced  
up at the wall that used to show Jade's picture. She'd been employee of the month for over  
6 months, but now her pictures gone. He glanced over at Edge. Edge was looking around  
the place frantically.   
  
"When do you think we can get some service? I mean you'd like totally think they'd  
provide us with some babeolicious waitresses."  
  
Raven smirked. "I could care less about the waitresses here."  
  
Edge raised an eyebrow, "You wasn't saying that a couple months ago man."  
  
"Things change." Edge just nodded. He heard a clanking on the hard wooden floor and  
looked up. Edge couldn't help but almost choke on his drink. It was a woman wearing  
tight black leather pants, a white silk shirt and she had long flowing hair. She made her  
way over to the table and sat in Raven's lap.  
  
"Hiya Jade."  
  
"Hi Edge." Jade turned her attention towards her human chair, "Hiya handsome."  
  
"Hey baby." And with that said, Raven grabbed Jade and pulled her face to his, engulfing  
her in a madly passionate kiss. Edge watched as the young couple proceeded in almost  
swallowing each other, he'd had enough. He quickly jumped to his feet.  
  
"WAITRESS! I WANT WHAT HE'S HAVING." Laughter was heard echoing from the  
room. Edge sat down disappointed, he was actually being serious.  
  
Jade laughed and stopped kissing Raven and looked over at Edge, Raven on the other  
hand, was still lightly kissing Jade's neck and shoulder.  
  
"Do you want me to see if I can get you a cute waitress Edge?"  
  
"Oh, would you? That would like totally reek of awsomeness!"  
  
"Sure I will, let's see, there's Tiara, Sarah, oh, and there's Aya..." Raven was watching  
Jade.   
  
"Do you miss working here babe?" Jade looked down at Raven.  
  
"No Scott, I've never really had anyone 'support' me before." Raven smiled.  
  
"Well, I never had anyone I wanted to support besides myself." Jade leaned down to kiss  
Raven, they were interrupted by a loud obnoxious noise......Edge clearing his throat.  
  
"I'd hate to interrupt this Kodac moment and everything, but tell me more about these  
chicks."  
  
Jade raised an eyebrow, "Maybe later Romeo, but first Scott promised me he was taking  
me to get a tattoo."  
  
Raven smiled, "Thought you'd chicken out." He was answered with a soft jab to the  
stomach.  
  
"Me? C'mon, I'm always up for a challenge, I'm dating you aren't I?"  
  
"Ding, point to Jade." Edge's remark was only met with a glare from Raven.  
  
"All right we'll go."  
  
Jade Jumped up and said goodbye to Edge before making her way away from the table.  
Raven took a good long look at Jade before turning to Edge.  
  
"May God bless you with a woman with an ass like that."  
  
"Amen brother." The two nodded and Raven got up and made his way through the crowd  
to find Jade.  
  
"There goes a bird and a jewel. Or maybe a girl and her puppy, I don't know only time will  
tell." Edge watched as a cute waitress walked by.  
  
"Hey, what's your name?"  
  
________________________  
  
TBC:  
*evil grin* 


	5. Red Roses

Chapter 5  
_____________  
  
Jade made her way up the long flight of stairs to her apartment. "I swear, if they don't fix  
that damn elevator, I'll" She didn't have a chance to finish her sentence. She was in the  
process of opening her door when she dropped her key. "Damnit!" Jade's day was going  
just grand, it was supposed to be a special day for her and Raven, but he had to be 5 states  
away for a show. Now she's stuck at home watching him on TV, and that damn Terri  
bounce around him like an idiot. She'd said goodbye to him at the airport just a couple of  
hours ago, and she was already missing him like crazy. She picked the key off the ground  
and put it in the keyhole, when she opened the door she looked into her apartment with  
amazement and pure happiness. The tears formed in her eyes as she looked around at all  
the red rose petals sprinkled around her apartment. She noticed a dozen long stem red  
roses sitting in a vase in the center of the room. Attached to the vase was a note.   
  
Jade,  
Hey beautiful, sorry I couldn't be there for you tonight, hopefully this will help make up  
for it.  
-Scott  
  
Jade held the note tightly to her chest and smiled. She looked around the room with an  
unbelievably happy grin on her face then she let out a sigh.  
  
"This is pretty now, but it's going to be a bitch to clean-up."  
  
______________  
  
He checked the clock on the wall again. Edge was staring at him with an amused look on  
his face.  
  
"Dude, if you pace around anymore, your like totally going to wear out the carpet." Edge  
was trying not to laugh as Raven turned around to face him.  
  
"As soon as this match is over, the sooner I can get back to New York."  
  
"Your whipped man." Tazz decides to join the conversation.  
  
Raven growled towards Tazz's direction. "Maybe he likes being whipped, hell, if I had a  
woman as fine as his, I'd be whipped too." Jeff Hardy's turn to join in.  
  
"Maybe it's nobody's business but mine." Raven storms out of the room, he always did  
hate being the center of attention, well, with anybody but Jade.  
  
As he walked down the lonely hallway he heard a door open, he turned around to see the  
She-Devil herself standing behind him.  
  
"What's wrong honey?" Raven didn't answer, he just looked at her, he turned to continue  
to the immediate backstage area. Terri followed, and they both waited for the match to  
begin.  
  
________________  
  
Raven looked at his watch, and then again at Jade's door. He'd left the arena right after the  
match and caught the first flight back to New York. He reached into his pocket and pulled  
out his key. He opened the door and peeked inside. The lights were off and the floor was  
still lightly blanketed with rose petals. He noticed a bottle of Champaign on the coffee  
table and smiled. Looks like Jade celebrated their six month anniversary without him. Oh  
well, that was going to change. He opened Jade's bedroom door and looked at her  
sleeping form on the bed. She was asleep and he couldn't help but think how much she  
resembled and angel. He leaned against the doorframe, and looked at her body laying there  
in front of him.  
  
*It's going to be a shame to wake her, but it'll be worth it.* Raven thought to himself. He  
slowly leaned off of the doorframe and made his way towards the bed, he was ready to  
show Jade how much he cared.  
  
________________  
  
TBC 


	6. Sparkle

Chapter 6  
________  
  
"Let's get married!"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"C'mon Aya, we've been dating for over two weeks now! That's along time! Let's tie the knot babe."  
  
Aya rolled her eyes at Edge and glanced over at Jade.  
  
"Was Scott like this when he propsed?"  
  
Jade smiled and took a sip of her wine. Her diamond ring glistening in the pale light.  
  
"No, he was sober."  
  
Jade and Aya laughed as Tiara and Sarah walked over. Tagging along behind them were their love sick boyfriends. Tiara sat on the other side of Jade with Jeff obediantly at her side. Sarah as usual jumped into Rob's lap.  
  
RV.D. wrapped his arms around Sarah.  
  
"So where's you man hiding?" Jeff directed that at Jade.  
  
"He says hes got some sort of surprise for me."  
  
"OOooooo! I bet it's sparkels!" All eyes turned to Sarah.   
  
Jade held up her hand and proudly showed off her diamond.  
  
"I all ready got something that sparkels, thank you very much!"  
  
As if on cue Tiara stared at Jeff and held out her lonely hand and gave him a puppy dog look.  
  
"I got you a mood ring baby." Jeff said innocently. Tiara innocently popped him in the head.  
  
Raven made his way up to the happy crowd in the back off WWF New York. He pulled Jade to her feet and sat down and pulled him into her lap.  
  
"I got something for you baby."  
  
Jade's eyes danced with curiosity. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. She looked closer at it and her eyes grew wide.  
  
"You got me a free weekend at a spa?" She squealed and hugged Raven happily.  
  
On cue, Jeff Hardy, Edge, and R.V.D., handed the same piece of paper to their girlfriends. Everyone started rejoicing as the guys were thanked with hugs and kisses.  
  
Jade whispered into Raven's ear.  
  
"I love you Mr. Levy."  
  
"I love you too, Mrs Levy." 


End file.
